


How to raise a cat-boy

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cat-boys, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, hidekane, tsundere shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of one shots and prompts requested by people thirsty for cat Kaneki's in many versions and in many situations with Hide.</p><p> If you want more cat Kaneki request on my tumblr - hidekanewasnottheplan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'd like the idea of Hide taking care of a tsundere, neko Shironeki.

Hide watched the white ears pull back grumpily; the white tail dropped and the cat boy, glared from across the room. “It’s your favourite” Hide attempted to encourage, he watched as Shironeki reluctantly prodded at the hamburger.

Shironeki popped a piece of hamburger in his mouth. He chewed slowly before swallowing, basking in the delicious juices of the meat that filled his mouth. He had to admit, Hide was one hell of a cook.

“How does it taste?” the blond queried patiently. Hide watched as the other recomposed his facial expression and scowled. “Terrible” Shironeki lied as he scratched at his chin. Narrowing in on the action, Hide smiled to himself. Shironeki may have been the same age as Hide, but he never seemed to act like it. He was more like a stubborn toddler with how he behaved most of the time.

“Well. I guess I’ll take it away. Don’t want you wasting it now~” taunted Hide. He crossed over to where Shironeki sat and grinned as the cat-boy shook his head stubbornly. “So you do like it” Hide noted. He watched as a slight dust of red tinted Shironeki’s cheeks.

“Shut up” Shironeki snapped, he angrily ate his hamburger under Hide’s smug gaze. The bleached blond eventually sat beside Shironeki. He watched as the other’s tail froze and his ears twitched a bit. It was a constant reaction Shironeki got from nerves. Just like his chin scratching when he was lying Shironeki’s tail and ear’s would react in the same way from nerves.

Hide reached out, he grabbed Shironeki’s tail gently and stared at it curiously. Freezing at the sudden touch, Shironeki’s head snapped to stare at Hide “W-what are you doing?” he stammered out going a dark shade of red.

Without answering, Hide gave a gentle tug to his tail. Snickering at the confused face Shironeki made and the way his ears would twitch.

“Oi! That hurt!” Shironeki exclaimed in an attempt to snatch his tail from Hide’s grip.

“You sure you’re 19 Ken?”

“Huh!?” Shironeki peered at Hide; he yanked his tail from Hide’s grip and held it close to him.

“You act like a two year old”

“Do not!”

“Do too”

“Do not!”

Laughing at Shironeki, Hide shook his head. Shironeki looked completely offended as he stared at Hide with his red and grey eye. “You’re acting like it right now, you dork!”

Pulling his ears, back and releasing his tail. Shironeki lunged at Hide, knocking him back. “I’ll make you take that back!” he claimed, tackling the laughing other down.

“Gotcha!” Hide announced, he wrapped his arms around Shironeki’s waist and pulled him in for a hug.

“Wha~” Shironeki tried to break free, he could feel his heart speed up and small purrs wanting to leave his body as Hide held him close. His face was burning and he couldn’t help but smile as Hide rested his chin on top of his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise you would have drove me insane years ago” Hide mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine if Hide accidentally stepped on Kaneki's tail, and even though it hurts a lot, Kaneki just hides his face while he cries from the pain and Hide has to comfort him?

Hide looked around his apartment curiously “Kaneki?” he called as he searched for signs of the cat boy. Hide peered over the couches to see nothing. Scratching the back his neck, Hide quickly spun on his heel and sauntered towards his bedroom. Knowing the other wouldn’t have gone far. “Kaneki?” Hide stepped into his slightly dark bedroom; he began to walk to his bed only to freeze as a painful yelp filled the room.

 

Jolting at the sudden sound, Hide quickly looked down to see a black tail underneath his foot. “Crap!” He exclaimed looking towards the black haired boy who had his head tucked in between his arms, hiding his face effectively and whining.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” Hide moved down in front of the latter to pull him in for a hug, instead of accepting it. Kaneki stubbornly swiped at him with his arm, pushing Hide back. He swept his tail underneath him to keep it hidden as it ached away.

 

“Don’t be stubborn man!” whined the blond as he went to hug the cat-boy again only to be hissed at. Kaneki stubbornly turned to face away from Hide with small whines escaping his mouth.

 

Frowning at his best friend, Hide pushed himself up with guilt dwelling in him for stepping on Kaneki’s tail. He moved to the bathroom and grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit.

 

“Give me your tail” Hide ordered in a gentle tone as he came back in “no” Kaneki mumbled out. Rolling his eyes at the said boy, Hide grabbed Kaneki’s tail in a gentle hold. He completely ignored the hissing the protests from the latter and began to bandage the offended area of his tail up.

 

“There!” Hide announced, tying the bandage into a white bow, he couldn’t help but smirk at how much cuter it made Kaneki.

 

“Huh?” Kaneki removed his face from his arms to glance at his tail. At first he frowned before his face turned bright red; he looked from Hide to his tail and quickly hid his red face from view.

 

“Come here” Hide, slid his arms around the reluctant others waist and pulled him onto his lap to hug the sulking cat-boy.

 

“I didn’t mean to step on your tail, and I’m so sorry I did.” Hide spoke softly as he gently nuzzled the crook of Kaneki’s neck who let out a reluctant purr before he threw his hands over his mouth to hide the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love that Tsundre neko Shironeki fan fiction you did. But, just imagine a neko Haise, I think he would be clingy, but in a cute way.

Hide sighed tiredly as a pair of arms were slung over his shoulders and a black and white tail wrapped around his waist. “Haise~” he automatically whined to the cat-boy who was awkwardly hugging him. 

 

“Hide” Haise purred back, the sound was going to be the death of Hide. He sighed in defeated, turned around in the hug and stared at Haise with questioning eyes. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

Haise’s black and white ear flicked back in thought as his tail dropped back down behind him. “Nothing” Haise lied as he reached up to scratch at his chin.  
Hide frowned at Haise and pulled away from the reluctant cat-boy. “Well if that’s all I’m going to hit the sack” he announced through a tired yawn.

 

“No wait” Haise awkwardly grabbed the back of Hide’s shirt, stopping him mid step. Haise pulled his hand back and nervously fidgeted. “C-c-can I sleep you with you?” he queried with his ears cast downwards and his tail sagging.

 

Sighing towards Haise, Hide threw a friendly arm around his shoulders and lead him towards his bedroom “of course you can!” he announced happily. Not wanting to push the subject any further with Haise. He was used to how clingy the other could be.

 

Hide slipped into his bed with Haise awkwardly standing in front of him with a slightly red face “hop in” Hide tiredly mumbled. He watched with heavy eyes as Haise perked up at the words. He cautiously climbed over Hide and slipped into the other side with a small smile gracing his face.

 

Hide closed his eyes, he was almost asleep when unsure arms pulled him towards the cat boy. Haise’s tail awkwardly wrapped around Hide’s leg and Haise attempted to nuzzle Hide’s neck. Hide looked over his shoulder to look at Haise who stared up at him with his odd eyes filled with nerves.

 

Hide rolled over to face Haise and held his arms out “c’mere you dork” he called. He smiled as Haise’s tail left his leg and the other almost dove into his arms.

 

Hide wrapped his arms tightly around Haise’s waist and rested his chin on top of Haise’s head enjoying the feeling of his soft cat ears pressed against his jaw.

 

“Haise” Hide mumbled through his drowsiness “make sure your tail doesn’t touch anything weird in my sleep” he continued. 

Going a bright red in Hide’s embrace, Haise quickly buried his burning face in the surrounding blankets while mumbling ‘it won’t’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What kind of neko do you think Oneshot!Kaneki would act like? I kinda feel as though he would be half tsundre but the other would be this cute and adorable side.

“Kaneki~” Hide shouted early in the morning he knocked once again on his friend’s door and sighed impatiently. ‘He better appreciate his present’ the blond thought as he scowled down at the book in his hands. “Cat breath!” he yelled this time with louder knocks.

 

The door was pulled open and Hide pursed his lips to lecture Kaneki only to stop short at the sight in front of him. Kaneki stood at the door with nothing but his pyjama pants on, his eyes were clouded with sleep, one side of his hair was flat and the cat ear on the same side was inside out along with that, his black tail was fuzzed up resembling a feather duster. 

 

Kaneki let out a small yawn and rubbed at his eye, waiting for Hide to speak who was having trouble forming words. 

 

“Cute” Hide eventually uttered out. Kaneki jolted instantly his face darkened to a slight pink and he narrowed his eyes towards the blond. “What do you want?” he snapped in his tired voice. 

 

Smiling towards the latter, Hide pushed passed the cat-boy and into his apartment. Kaneki let out a sigh as he watched the blond saunter into his lounge room. “Lemme get a shirt on” he announced to no one.

 

Hide plonked down on the couch and impatiently glanced at the book he had waited all morning for. If Kaneki didn’t appreciate it he was going to test his yawn theory. 

 

“What did you want?” Kaneki questioned as he came into the room with a shirt on this time. However his ear was still inside out and now that Hide was no longer overwhelmed by his cuteness it was annoying him.

 

Hide dragged his eyes away from Kaneki’s ear and held the book out to the cat-boy with a large smile “I got you that new book you wanted. I waited all morning to get it.” Kaneki stared up at Hide with wide eyes, he took the book from Hide’s grasp and clutched it to his chest. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kaneki began to repeat to Hide. “It’s fin-“ Hide was cut off by a sudden weight on top of him, he looked up to see the side of Kaneki’s head as the cat-boy nuzzled him. The blond froze in his best friend’s grip, he was not use to this type of affection from the latter.

 

Realizing it as well, Kaneki pulled back his cheeks were a darker red and he quickly pushed himself off of Hide. Landing with ‘thud’ on the ground.

 

“Are you o-“

 

“Yes” Kaneki interjected grumpily. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Hide grumbled out at the sudden mood change.

 

“Nothing”

 

“Kaneki~” Hide whined.

 

“Shut up” Kaneki snapped, he got on his feet, glared weakly at Hide and grabbed his book before sauntering off. Moments later he reappeared with no book.

 

“I’m sorry about hug-“

 

Hide silenced the other up by quickly hugging him, he pulled away to stare at the flustered other “it’s fine! I was just surprised” his eyes quickly left Kaneki’s and travelled to the annoying ear. Hadn’t Kaneki noticed?

 

Kaneki watched in suspicion as the blond suddenly moved a hand to his head he was just about to whack it away when a involuntary purr left his chest at the sudden touch. Hide pulled back instantly with wide eyes, he had never heard Kaneki purr before.

 

“Did you j-“

 

“No”

 

“You totally did!” Hide exclaimed with a smug smile, he watched as Kaneki shrugged stubbornly. “I didn’t know fixing your ear would be a fetish.”

 

“Fixing my ear?”

 

“it was inside out.”

 

“Shut up!” Kaneki retorted with no venom, he could feel his face burn and more purrs build up in his chest wanting to be released. 

 

“it’s okay, I thought you looked cute with it” stated the other as he let go of Kaneki. 

“Sh-purr”

 

“You did it again!”

 

“No I di-purr”

 

“That’s so freaking cute!” Hide shouted watching as the cat-boy hid his burning face in his hands.

“I’ll beat you up blondie” Kaneki weakly threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: But what if Kaneki came home one day and cat Hide wanted to give him a bath by licking his face?

“I’m home” Kaneki announced as he slipped off his shoes and entered his apartment, he released a sigh and lies down on the couch to sleep. As soon as Kaneki closes his eyes his almost instantly asleep, after being tired from work.

“Kane-“ Hide stops short at the sight greeting him. His best friend is fast asleep on the couch, with the most relaxed face the other could possibly wear. “Still not sleeping enough I guess.” Hide mumbles to himself as he stealthy moves to kneel in front of Kaneki. He gently runs his fingers through Kaneki’s soft hair and snickers a bit when Kaneki leans in automatically.

Hide pulls his ears back in concentration and starts to lean in closer to Kaneki, with the desire to clean Kaneki. Without even thinking the blond cat-boy licks across Kaneki’s face jolting the other awake.

“Wha-ew! Hide!” he exclaims wiping at his wet face, “I find that hurtful.” Hide stubbornly mutters while pouting towards Kaneki who looks at him in confusion.

“What were you trying to do?” he queried while staring down at his best friend. “Uh… well you need a bath” Hide eventually mutters. “Excuse me for not smelling nice after working” Kaneki snapped out.

Widening his eyes, Hide quickly holds his hands up in surrender “I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just you seemed dirty but you’re not…so I uh…..tried to make you clean by uh…licking you”

“That’s what cats do.”

Giving Kaneki an ‘are kidding me look’ Hide motioned to his blond tail and his cat ears “I didn’t know I was completely human.” He sarcastically stated.

“I’ll have a bath later… I’m going back to sleep”

“No you’re not”

“Huh!?”

Narrowing his eyes towards the latter, Hide lunges at Kaneki knocking him back.

“Not until I clean you”

“Hide that’s weird! I’m not a cat-boy like you”

“So!? My tongues clean, I don’t lick my butt like normal cats.”

“Hide~” Kaneki whined as he tried to push Hide off, who simply wrapped his tail around Kaneki’s wrist and to hold himself still. Quickly Hide drag’s his cat like tongue across Kaneki’s face once again earning a yelp from the struggling other. “Stop that! It’s gross”

“No I have to clean you!” Hide stubbornly retorts leaning in to lick Kaneki’s face once again who quickly turns to the side so Hide only gets his cheek.

“Kane-“ Hide began to lecture only to, cry at his tail being pulled. Before he can whine at Kaneki, his tackled back on the couch by the other and held down by Kaneki’s weight who rubs his wet cheek against Hide’s face. “Eww~” Hide quickly whined. Causing Kaneki to stop and smirk into the couch.

Hide awkwardly looks up at the ceiling wondering exactly when Kaneki was going to let him go. He could feel his tail grow numb and his body become restless after a few minutes.

Turning to his head to check on Kaneki, Hide sees that the other is fast asleep once again, grinning to himself he moved in closer to Kaneki’s cheek and almost licks it only for Kaneki to turn his head away and mumble. 

“Bath yourself like a normal cat.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know what would be cute? Hide washing a neko shironeki in the bath and washing his hair. Then afterwards he would dry his hair and brush it for him. That would make my life complete

“You just do this to get me naked” Kaneki mumbled as Hide, massaged the shampoo into his hair, being careful of his ears. Hide scoffed from behind him, “because you’d be that hard to get naked. Face it man, I’d just have to use some geeky pick up line on you. And you’d be begging for me” Hide retorted, “would not” Kaneki quickly muttered out, turning a slight shade of red. 

 

Snickering a bit, Hide spiked Kaneki’s soapy white hair up into a Mohawk; he pulled back and admired his work with a large smile. “Beautiful” he mumbled out loud. 

 

“I don’t wanna hear that when you’re behind me…” Kaneki muttered, flicking at the water with impatience. He wanted to get out of the water already.

 

“Close your eyes” Hide commanded, grunting at the blond. Kaneki shivered as water began to run down his face and his hair began to cover his eyes. Hide ruffled Kaneki’s wet hair and grabbed a clean towel he handed it to the cat boy who was now staring at him with wide eyes. “Get changed, and please dry your tail.” Hide scolded, remembering how shocked he had been when he found out a few nights ago Kaneki never dried his tail which had lead to a lot of colds. 

 

Hide, grabbed his hairdryer and brush, he sat on their bed and waited for Kaneki to come in. After five minutes of waiting. The cat-boy entered wearing one of Hide’s shirts which didn’t quite fit him and boxers covered in animals. Which Hide found adorable, he motioned for Kaneki to sit and began to dry his white hair. While attempting to ignore the cute but loud purr’s that left Kaneki’s reluctant mouth. The other boy, pulled his knee’s up, wrapped his arms around his legs. Whilst trying to hold back the purrs that were getting louder with each passing second. Hide quickly finished dried Kaneki’s twitching ears and grabbed the boy’s tail which was barely dry. He shook his head and began to dry it, so Kaneki wouldn’t catch another cold. The boy became like a second skin when he got sick, not that Hide didn’t like it was just he also became a brat when sick.

 

“I told you to dry your tail” Hide mumbled, only he was greeted with nothing but soft purrs. “Kaneki?” he mumbled out. Shrugging his shoulders and coming to the conclusion that Kaneki was probably being stubborn and ignoring him, Hide began to brush his soft hair, enjoying the smell of vanilla that came from his hair.

 

Hide gently brushed Kaneki’s hair away from his face and tired all of his hair back in a tiny pony-tail. Knowing Kaneki hated sleeping with hair in his face. He placed his brush and hairdryer back and turned back to the cat boy who was dead still. “Kaneki?” Hide called once again, he moved to stand in front of Kaneki. Only to see he was asleep with his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped loosely around his legs. 

 

“Of course” Hide smiled to himself, he slipped his arms under Kaneki’s frame and carried him bridal style to his side of the bed. Hide tucked him in and pressed a lingering kiss to Kaneki’s forehead, almost laughing at the loud purr that followed straight away. 

 

“Good night fishbreath”


End file.
